Fantendo - The New Adventures
Fantendo - The New Adventures is a spiritual successor to FTAS, but with a mostly new cast of characters and taking place in an entirely different continuity. Synopsis TBA Episodes Season 1 Season 1 will be fairly short, hosting only 15 episodes. #'Pilot:' Unten and his friends go on a plane and have shenanigans there, but it all goes awry as Doomulus Grime tries to highjack the plane and send into another dimension. #'/Needlenam/: '''Mika Sho decides to go on an adventure and drags Koloro and PalmMan along for the ride, but the group runs into a strange duo.... #'/Someone/:' Coal comes upon a dimensional fissure, and the heroes are given a look at possible futures, depending on the choices they make. #'/All The Colors/:' Sketch and Koloro meet up and decide to hang out for the day all the while trying to avoid being shipped together. #'/The Party/:' The group is sent some coordinates and Unten, PalmMan, and Hama decide to follow them and check out what's going on there. Once they reach the coordinates, however, they find themselves in a strange situation against an old enemy. #'/Testing Troubles/:' Guaptain has to study for a test but is given conflicting advice from Unten, Danjixrus, Hama, and other members of the group. # # # # # # # #'/A Trip to Zolara/:' Crossover with The Adventures of White series. Unten and the gang are sent an invitation to go on a vacation trip to Zolara by White. There, the two groups meet and begin to get along as Danjixrus trains Guaptain and Blue to fight "Undead Ghouls," Mika and Nabbs pull harmless pranks on everyone else, and Unten and White converse about the things that happened to them, among other happenings. #'/Dark Matter Infestation/:''' Crossover with The Adventures of White series. Things continue to go well until Dark Matter attacks and Terra's dark side takes over. White then reveals his real motive for bringing everyone here. Characters *Unten: The main character of the show, Unten tries to keep the others in check during a dangerous situation, but other times is laid-back and friendly. He was once the youngest knight of the Beorn kingdom before the destruction of Zeon, but he still has his old knights' sword intact. *Mika Sho: A free-spirited young girl, she loves to take risks and do dangerous stuff, and has a sarcastic sense of humor. She is close friends with Koloro and has fire powers. *Koloro: A shy and friendly young girl who loves to paint, Koloro has a close friendship with Mika Sho and feels insecure without her friends around. Koloro has abilities based on the colors of the rainbow. *Palmman: A robot made to look and act like a human, Palmman is enthusiastic and friendly towards others, and has a habit to crack sarcastic jokes at enemies. Kinda like a robot plant Spiderman. *Coal Algebraic: A boy made from code who is usually seen silent. He says very few words and comes across as quite weird by the others, but he opens up later. He's great at calculating math equations and has a fondness for pie. *Guaptain: Guaptain is a very passive person who doesn't like to fight unless it's for a good cause. Guaptain cares for the others' safety and usually tries and fails to be overly heroic. He is one of the youngest people in the group at age 11, and thus he is a bit naive and jokes go over his head quite easily. *Leah Needlenam: Given a second chance at life, Leah has taken it the best way she could. Although she does rather bad things and mostly cares about her self and X-Ray, she uses her knowledge of the new universe to the best of her ability. *X-Ray: Leah's best friend (although Leah wants to be more than that) and is always trying to do the best she can even if Leah isn't. She is relatively calm and emotionally restrained for the most part. *Volt: Volt is a laidback, chill guy, but he can be a bit stubborn at times. However, he has a strong sense of justice and is always ready to help. *Sketch: Sketch can be kinda impulsive at times, and can sometimes act without thinking if there isn't someone else to anchor him back to reality. However, Sketch loves hanging out with his friends and aspires to be a great artist one day. *Hama: A grouchy Doragon princess that hates a lot of things. She has a tendency to cuss at other people and can be selfish at times. She gets more and more agressive as the show goes on, leading her to turn on the group and become an antagonist in Season 2. *Danjixrus: Danjixrus is a cracking shot with a pistol, but is not as effecient with his social skills. He tends to have crazy reactions to situations, wierding out the others. Category:TV Shows